


Back

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, chulu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Sulu is in love with Chekov





	Back

Chekov was so young. Sulu had no doubt he was a master of debauchery - or rather, he would have to become one in order to seduce Chekov. Chekov, with his curls and freckles, Sulu was in love with the kid. In the past, Sulu had always denied love, but this time, he was sure. The kid that sat next to him on the helm was the person, the only person, he wanted to see for the rest of his life. So when he had had just a few too many, he looked Chekov and kissed him. Chekov kissed him back.


End file.
